Jurassic World: Die Hard/Sandbox
|General}} /Chapters|Chapters}} /BTC|Behind The Chapters}} /Sandbox|Sandbox}} /Dinosaurs|Dinosaurs and other creatures}} /Other|Other}}}} This is a sandbox to work with the progress on Jurassic World: Die Hard. Chapter 20 Plans for it Owen and Barry take out the terrorists investigating the explosion. Then the nine man joint SEAL/SAS team arrived, led by a SEAL team leader whose name I haven't thought of yet. Then Blue found Owen and he regained his alpha status to her (maybe Delta, Echo and Charlie also). Later, Owen would confront Nolan via video call and Claire would be relieved to see Owen alive when he appeared on the screen. Owen would taunt Nolan in a similar way in this scene of Olympus Has Fallen, which Nolan would admit that he underestimated him and stated that it won't happen again. Owen would reply that there will be no again and that he will die on this island and his efforts will be in vain. Then the download of copying Quadtosaurus to the mobile workstation was completed and they destroyed the computer that contained Quadtosaurus. Deciding he needed leverage, Nolan brought Claire and her nephews to the Hammond Creation Lab with Torres, Cullen and Smith. They also took Wu with them also. They destroyed the stairway and the elevator so Owen and Barry wouldn't get to the lab. Then the helicopter arrived and Owen, Barry and the rescue team took out the terrorists on the helipad. Then they retook the control and killed Chernov and Porter, although Barry had a grazed gunshot wound in the shoulder. Vivian revealed to Owen that Nolan took Claire, Zach and Gray to the lab. As two men were going to take Barry, Vivian, Chelsea's kids and the surviving hostages out of the island by chopper, Lowery decided to stay to help Owen out and Chelsea works to try to repair the console that has Quadtosaurus. Owen would use the RPG to take out the generator that powers the SAMs (Surface to Air missiles) as the helicopter took out to take Barry, Vivian, Chelsea's kids and the surviving controllers to the USS Abraham Lincoln. Chapter 21 Plans for it Needing a plan to get into the Innovation Center, Owen asks Lowery's help to guide him in while a few men stayed in the control room to guard it. Meanwhile in the Hammond Creation Lab, Nolan and his top goons arrived with captive Claire and her nephews as well as Wu. He told Cullen to seal off Main Street with Quadtosaurus and told her once the hostages are outside, seal off every building with it. Nolan then told Smith to get the hostages outside once Main Street is sealed off. Wang then says that once the Indominus Rex is near Main Street, they will have to open the outer wall in one section of Main Street first and, once the hybrid enters, simultaneously closed the outer wall and open the inner wall to let it in Main Street. Then, with Cullen's help, they cracked the lock to Wu's secret research lab and the terrorists and Claire looked at the room. Chapter 22 Plans for it Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard